The invention of stapler has renewed the binding technique to put the work from manual operation to a new era of machine binding procedure, which has also reduced the demand for man-power and improved working efficiency. Currently, the stapler has also been improving continuously from original manual operated stapler, foot driven stapler, pneumatic power stapler, to current motorized stapler, of which portable design is most appreciated. Such a stapling machine has now been widely used in carton box manufacturing field, packing industry, as well as in carpentry.
The stapling machines most popularly used in the market are of pneumatic power driven type, and the motorized stapling machines are less popularly used. The pneumatic power driven stapling machine is to be equipped with a heavy air compressor and should not be used far away from power source which supplys power for air compressor. Current motorized stapling machines adopt AC power and should be used within the range where power line attached there to can reach. Both said pneumatic power operated and motorized stapling machines are not portable and the utility of which are within the confines of the area where power source is available. Although there are portable stapling machines available now, the structure of which is still to be improved.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved DC motorized stapling machine, of which the mechanism is operated by means of a DC motor to drive a gear set, a ball screws and a gear wheel so as to compress and release the guide block and the spring by means of the posts of said gear wheel to complete the action of stapling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved DC motorized stapling machine, of which the posts of the gear wheel are respectively for the control of two positions switches to keep the circuit ON during stapling.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an improved DC motorized stapling machine, of which the circuit is incorporated with position switches to form an automatic control loop and also connected with a thermo breaker and a LED to give alarm signal to the user to replace battery at time of shortage of power.